


Past Enemies

by noneveragain



Series: Here's To The Frerard [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Frerard, Hair Pulling, Hate Sex, Insulting during sex, M/M, Smut, angsty smut, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank were enemies back in high school but both ended up living similar lives. Both boys having changed a lot over the years, they didnt know they would have to face each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Enemies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this_is_a_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_a_name/gifts).



> Okay so this one is dedicated to @this_is_a_name because they gave me the amazing prompt, but I'm a shitty writer when it comes to angst and I'm so fucking sorry if this sucks like I'm sure it does. I rushed everything and it seems so unrealistic aaaa. 
> 
> (Try to) Enjoy!

Gerard sat there downing his fifth bottle of beer, rubbing his forehead slightly as a small twinge of pain designated right in the front of his brain. He hated his job to death, the only thing he looked forward to was drinking his sorrows away and having random bar hookups with anyone who was willing. Today was different though, his friend Ray had set him up on a blind date with some guy who he said was - and I quote - 'just like Gerard'. Blind dates always went awkward with Gerard, especially when he was drunk. 

He was shaking slightly, he was nervous. His stomach was in knots as he signaled at the bartender that he wanted another beer. He took another sip and as the bitter liquid ran down his throat he began to think about this guy Ray had set him up with. The guy could be a rapist for all Gerard knows! But he still decided to show up and wait for him. While every bad possibility and outcome flooded his mind, there was always that one thought that would quickly flash itself into Gerard's boozed-out brain. 

What if this guy was genuine? What if he actually wanted something with Gerard? All the questions were causing a great deal of pain in Gerard's head as he placed it down on the table, wincing slightly as the simple movement caused a pulsation of pain to pump in his head. Just who was this guy Ray set him up with? 

~~~~

Frank stood outside the bar, finishing his cigarette and still attempting to will himself to move his legs to walk into the bar. He came here for a blind date his friend Pete set him up with some random guy that Pete's only description of what 'Red haired hottie.' Frank was only standing outside the bar and he could see the black silhouette of a man hunched over the bar counter with his vibrant red locks bouncing behind him everytime his head would move. 

Frank had to admit he had been staring at the dudes back for the longest time. He knew that was him so he knew he wasn't stood up or anything like that, but he still didn't know how to approach him, or if he even could. Frank always had the hardest times with dating in general and blind dates were the worst in his opinion. He didn't know the guy so it would be hard conversation starters because he didn't know how to appeal to his tastes. 

With a heavy sigh, Frank walked into the bar. He stopped himself before walking in the direction of the redhead and made his way to the opposite side of the bar, directly across from where the mystery man sat. Their backs were facing each other as Frank ordered his first shot of vodka, downing it quickly. It was going to take a lot more than one shot to convince him to approach the red haired man. 

Finally, 7 shots in Frank was slurring his words and stumbling slightly as he was making his way to the redheads location who was sipping lightly on his ninth bottle of beer, a bit too drunk himself. He tapped the mans shoulder lightly and once he turned to face Frank, he smiled lightly. "I'm Gerard." He said sticking his hand out to shake. 

Frank stopped. Was it Gerard from high school? As in Gerard Way? The chubby black haired boy that Frank would always beat up and make fun of? The Gerard Way that on the last day of school publicly embarrassed Frank in front of the whole school? Frank took a small step back as he looked Gerard up and down, realizing it was him. He just lost the chub and dyed his hair. 

"G-Gerard? You look different." He slurred out. His head filling with rage and somehow lust. Although he still fucking hated Gerard, he had to admit - he looked fucking good. Gerard wasn't the kid from high school anymore, but Frank couldn't shake the fact that Gerard has basically ruined his life in front of everyone all Belleville High.

"Frank?" Gerard trailed off, his eyebrows knitting together in curiosity as he studied Franks features carefully before he finally concluded that yes - it was Frank. It was the Frank that abused his basically all throughout high school. It was the Frank that Gerard had publicly humiliated. 

"Are you fucking serious? Ray set me up with you?" Gerard questioned, getting up ready to walk out before Frank grabbed his wrists and dragged him to the back rooms of the club that were specifically for one-night stands and pushed him in there, closing and locking the door. 

"Frank, I'm not going to fuck you." Gerard sassed, rolling his eyes slightly. He had to admit he wouldn't mind fucking Frank, he was hot, but his head was full of anger and when Gerard had sex when he was angry it only seemed to fuel his anger even more. Gerard just couldn't fuck Frank and pretend like he never said any of the rude shit he said when they went to school together. 

Frank pushed Gerard against the wall and grinded his growing erection against the other mans hips roughly. "Well now you fucking have to. I fucking hate you, but you are hot." Frank growled. The dominant state Frank was in, was really fucking hot, but that didn't change Gerard's mood. Sure he had a boner, sure he was going to be fucked by Frank, but he was going to like it. 

Frank slammed Gerard on the bed and clashed their mouths together, kissing the one boy that humiliated the shit out of him when he was younger. Gerard was clawing at Frank's back, all while still thrusting up his hips to gain the friction he so desperately needed. 

The moment Frank pulled off Gerard couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Look at you. So needy for me, yet a few years ago you told me I'd be alone forever. What an ignorant bitch you are Frankie." He added. Frank's eyes twitched with anger as he gripped Gerard's hair and pulled harshly on the strands back, causing Gerard to force his back to arch and a moan to erupt from  
his swollen lips. 

"Fuck you." Gerard groaned, his neck straining as Frank finally released his white knuckle grip on his hair. Frank wasn't wasting time, ripping both of their clothes off and gazing at the beautiful milky skin that was Gerard's. Frank lubed up to of his fingers and got inbetween Gerard's legs, poising them in front of his hole while he placed his other hand on the mans thigh, gently rubbing the area. Frank inserted two fingers at once, them sliding in and out easily because well, Gerard was just a natural bottom. 

Frank dug his fingernails into the fleshy skin of Gerard's thigh with one hand, as the other was thrusting in and out of Gerard at an animalistic pace. Gerard was moaning at the top of his lungs, his head thrown back and spine arched as he ached for Frank to push on his sweet spot that he was purposely missing.

Frank pulled his fingers out and stared Gerard dead in the eyes. "Safe word is rose alright?" Frank growled jumping up to lube his erection as Gerard just watched. "Frank?" 

"Yes bitch?" Frank said, his hips stuttering forward slightly as he pumped himself softly a couple of times.

"I fucking hate you." 

Frank jumped inbetween Gerard's legs and wasted no time into thrusting in immediately. "Fuck, you're such a whore. Did you lose all the weight because you would think you'd look better?" Frank snarled, moaning harshly as he felt Gerard's ass clench around his dick. 

"Oh shut the fuck up you asshole, you seem to fucking love my body considering you're fucking me right now." Gerard gasped throwing his head back and grabbing Frank's ass, squeezing harshly. 

"I'm only doing this because I feel sorry for you. Having to go on blind dates because you can't find any- oh fuck, anyone." Frank was thrusting in at an erratic pace, the burning pressure in his stomach building up rapidly. 

Gerard smacked Frank quickly. "You fucking went on one too!" He snapped pulling on Frank's hair as harshly as he could. "I'm gonna come inside you, you cheap whore." Frank cried out before spilling side of Gerard. 

Gerard brought a hand down to pump himself as fast as he could before coming all over Frank.

They both fell on the bed next to each other, still pissed off, but panting because that was by far the best sex they both have ever had. 

"Gerard?"

"Yes you piece of shit?"

"I fucking hate you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was okay? 
> 
> Kudos & Comments & Prompts are greatly appreciated ^_^
> 
> -Kat!


End file.
